onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marianne
(Viz, FUNimation); Ms. April Fools Day (4Kids) | first = Chapter 117; Episode 70 | affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Spiders Cafe owner; Officer agent of Baroque Works (former), prisoner of the Marines (former) | alias = Miss Goldenweek | jva = Akiko Nakagawa | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Cherami Leigh | birth = April 29th }} Miss Goldenweek was an officer agent of Baroque Works and her partner was Mr. 3. As of now, she is currently working as a painter at the new Spider's Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. She was one of the main antagonists of the Little Garden Arc. Appearance Miss Goldenweek has a child-like appearance. She is fairly short with blushed cheeks, and has her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a pink hat, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it in orange, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, blue-striped stockings covering her legs, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. She is usually seen eating rice crackers. Gallery Personality Her personality is that of one laid back to the point of fault. She, for instance, is perfectly fine with having a picnic during an ongoing battle. Another example of this was when she sat a few feet away from a cup of tea, apparently too lazy to walk over to it and pick it up herself. Obviously, Mr. 3 understood this, and complained before giving her the cup. Relationships Baroque Works Miss Goldenweek cares greatly for the rest of her organization. She formed a strong bond with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine while on Little Garden and was willing to go to a Marine base to free the rest of Baroque Works. Mr. 3 and her have a mutual respective relationship due to their partnership, but Miss Goldenweek seems to care more about him than he does to her. Enemies Miss Goldenweek is pretty calm around people against her. She is fairly indifferent to the majority of the Straw Hat Pirates, but she seems to be scared of Usopp for the fire star he shot and Luffy and Carue for charging her. Abilities and Powers While not really a fighting ability in the traditional sense, Colors Trap (カラーズ・トラップ, Karāzu Torappu) is a way of hypnotizing a person through the influence of colors and can alter a fight accordingly. It works through the use of a symbol painted onto something a person may stand on or painted onto them directly. Once the person is under the spell of the Colors Trap they are unable to break out of it unless the trap is removed or smeared. The trap overwrites all other actions attempted by the person under its influence, forcing them to do whatever the trap enables no matter what. Someone who possesses a simple mind, like Monkey D. Luffy, is said to be more influenced by them. Attacks * Uragiri no Kuro (裏切りの黒, Black - Color of Betrayal): Causes the target to betray his friends, doing exactly the opposite of what they are told by them. Originally used on Monkey D. Luffy. She later uses it on some Marines in the Baroque Works Mini-Series. * Warai no Kiiro (笑いの黄色, Yellow - Color of Laughter): Causes the target to laugh uncontrollably. * Togyu no Aka (闘牛の赤, Red - Color of Bullfighting): Causes the target to always attack where the mark is painted. * Kanashimi no Ao (悲しみの青, Blue - Color of Sadness): Causes the target to become sad. It was not shown on its own, but mixed with the Warai no Kiiro already on Luffy's back to make Nagomi no Midori. * Nagomi no Midori (なごみの緑, Green - Color of Soothing): A mixture of blue and yellow, it causes the target to sit down and have a picnic with Miss Goldenweek. * Tomodachi no Kimidori (友達の黄緑, Yellow-Green - Color of Friendship): A mixture of green and yellow, it causes the target to be Miss Goldenweek's friend and help her out. It was used to befriend a pterodactyl during the Baroque Works Mini-Series. * Yume no Nijiiro (夢の虹色, Rainbow - Color of Dreams): Causes the target to realize their dream. It was used during the Baroque Works Mini-Series to show the dreams of the Officer Agents. History Alabasta Saga Little Garden Arc After the initial uncovering and subsequent flight of Princess Vivi from the organization, Crocodile sends Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 3 to lie in wait for Vivi and her Straw Hat escorts on the island of Little Garden. Miss Goldenweek barely participates in the battles that follow, but when she does she is more than a match for the simple-minded Luffy, who has to be rescued by Usopp. Unless she is controlling an opponent with her paint, she is nearly defenseless, as shown when Carue defeats her easily offscreen. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Miss Goldenweek starred in her own mini-arc on the chapter covers of the manga during the Water 7 arc. Whereupon finding out that Baroque Works has been exposed after the Alabasta arc; she, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, fly from Little Garden on top of a pterodactyl with the help of a Color Trap to go visit them in jail. However, the symbol is washed away in a storm and the three are dropped onto a resort island where Hina, Jango, Ironfist Fullbody and their Marine unit happen to be vacationing. She manages to break out most of the other agents (rescuing Miss Doublefinger, Miss Merry Christmas, Mr. 4, and Lassoo) and starts a new Spiders Cafe with the ones that escaped. Translation and Dub Issues Her name, "Goldenweek", comes from a series of national holidays in Japan known as Golden Week, similar to Spring Break in the United States or Half Term in the UK. Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub although she is still mentioned during Vivi's Baroque Works debriefing, and is still featured in the localized Grand Battle video game, but was renamed "Miss April Fools Day". During Vivi's Baroque Works debriefing, Nami commented on Miss Goldenweek saying "Isn't she too young to be a creep" even though Nami had never seen Miss Goldenweek before. Trivia * When she used the Rainbow Color Trap on herself, it was revealed that she wanted to become a true artist, complete with a beret and moustache. * She and Mr. 4 are the only officer agents who do not possess a Devil Fruit ability. * The Mr. 3 pair has an art theme, with sculpting and painting. * Due to her painting skills, many readers and fans alike believed that Miss Goldenweek may have eaten a Devil Fruit of some sort. Oda however explained in the SBS that she was merely a type of a hypnotist that uses colors as a manner of suggestion. External Links * Golden Week - Wikipedia article about her holiday codename. References Site Navigation zh:Miss黃金週 Category:Little Garden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hypnotists Category:Baroque Works Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Prisoners Category:Alabasta Characters